


Квартира для двоих

by SNL



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Непонимание, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, жизнь после поражения Бражника, ладно поражение не самое правильное тут слово, любовный квадрат после раскрытия личностей, но Бражника тут больше нет, отношения после раскрытия личностей, ревнивый адриан агрест, тоска друг по другу, фиктивные отношения, эти дети такие тупые
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNL/pseuds/SNL
Summary: Маринетт и Натаниэль якобы встречаются, Адриан ревнует, а Марк просто хочет показать, что он не разлучник.Так же есть эта история от лица Марка  https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480779
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Mention of other canon couples, fake Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apartment for two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629985) by [Chocokuki93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocokuki93/pseuds/Chocokuki93). 



Маринетт и Адриан были командой. Не существовало проблемы, которую они не могли бы решить вместе, будь то сражение с суперзлодеем или поиск квартиры для Маринетт поблизости от её университета.

И сейчас они пытались решить именно эту проблему. Лёжа рядом друг с другом на диванчике в комнате Дюпен-Чен, каждый из них копался в своём ноутбуке, листая объявления.

Прошло уже несколько месяцев, как им пришлось вернуть свои Камни Чудес Мастеру Фу, так как угроза Бражника таинственным образом исчезла. Камни Чудес Бабочки и Павлина просто были анонимно доставлены Мастеру Фу. Никто так и не узнал, кем же являлся Бражник, и навряд ли это получилось бы выяснить теперь. Если только сам Бражник не решит признаться, но это было так же маловероятно, как и то, что Плагг когда-нибудь откажется от сыра.

И это угнетало Адриана. Нет, не поймите его превратно: как и любой другой парижанин, он был рад, что Бражник наконец сдался. Но это было слишком неестественно. Адриан всегда считал, что после стольких битв с акумами они столкнутся с самим Бражником в великой финальной схватке. Но перед самым решающим рывком Бражник отказал им в удовольствии победить его и снять с себя маску. В бонус к этому рывку он решил сделать это именно тогда, когда Адриану осталось всего пара месяцев до окончания лицея.

Последующие месяцы были чистым безумием. И единственная причина, по какой у него не случилось нервного срыва, это была Маринетт.

Маринетт и Адриан были одинаково шокированы, сняв свои маски.

Они вместе плакали, когда прощались со своими квами и возвращали свои Камни Чудес Мастеру Фу.

Они вместе доучивались.

Она была рядом, когда Адриан спорил с отцом, потому что он хотел учиться на факультете физических наук, тогда как отец хотел, чтобы он обучался менеджменту и параллельно модельному делу. За этими спорами он так и не успел никуда поступить, поэтому было решено, что следующие шесть месяцев он работает моделью и поступит в университет в следующем семестре. Так, по крайней мере, они решили с отцом.

Адриан был рядом, празднуя с Маринетт поступление в университет её мечты, где она поступила на отделение дизайна.

Они вместе отметили окончание всего этого сумасшествия с поступлением (ну и ещё с Альей и Нино).

Он был рядом с Маринетт, когда Алья уехала в Англию поступать на журналиста и улучшать свой английский.

Она была рядом с ним, когда Нино решил уехать к Алье.

За прошедшие несколько месяцев Адриан провёл гораздо больше часов с Маринетт, чем без неё.

Маринетт испустила разочарованный стон, когда выяснилось, что подходящая ей квартирка уже продана.

Интересно, понимала ли она, насколько сногсшибательной выглядела с убранными в неаккуратный пучок волосами, в растянутой футболке и с этой грустной улыбкой?

— Если я не найду квартиру в ближайшее время, то буду жить на улице. Видела симпатичный мостик возле кампуса и… Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

Он понятия не имел, какое у него было выражение лица, но он был готов поспорить, что очевидно он был влюблённым идиотом. И не видел смысла отрицать это.

— Жучок, а ты любила когда-нибудь? — рядом с ней, у его языка проявлялась склонность говорить, не советуясь с разумом.

Очевидно, вопрос поймал её врасплох. Она уставилась на него, словно у него выросла вторая голова, после чего ответила.

— Эм… Да, — она покраснела и добавила. — Как это связанно с тем, что я скоро стану бездомной?

Он не знал, чего он ждал, задавая этот вопрос. Он вообще не ожидал, что она даже ответит.

— Я не думаю, что твои родители позволят тебе жить на улице. В худшем случае, они заставят тебя жить с ними, и тебе придётся вставать на два часа раньше, чтобы успевать на занятия.

— Мои занятия начинаются в семь утра! — воскликнула она в отчаянии. — Мне придётся вставать ещё до пяти утра.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Как и всегда, — ответил он. Помолчав, он добавил. — Так, в кого ты была влюблена?

— Ты такой любопытный, котёнок. Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

Он не ожидал, что она будет такой скрытной.

— Простой интерес. Так кто он?

— Мой друг.

Это не было отмазкой.

— И ты любишь его? Точно?

Она казалось раздражённой, что он спрашивает о таком, но, тем не менее, ответила.

— Да, конечно люблю. Я не знаю почему, потому что порой он самый настоящий придурок, — сказала она. — И порой он очень сильно раздражает меня, и у него ужасное чувство юмора.

Но тут она добавила:  
— Но большую часть времени он самый милый парень, которого я когда-либо встречала. Его доброта и смелость не знают границ. И более того, он очень красивый. — Она улыбнулась игриво. Адриан же не хотел улыбаться. — Я люблю его, я люблю его и думаю, что навряд ли я смогу полюбить кого-то ещё так.

Слышать, как Маринетт говорит такое о другом парне? Это было больнее, чем, если бы ему в живот несколько раз подряд ударил… Халк в костюме Железного человека.

— И этот парень, которого ты любишь… — последнее слово отдавало горчинкой, но он должен был знать. — Любит ли он тебя так же сильно, как и ты его?  
Он не мог представить, как её можно было не любить? Если её возлюбленный не отвечал на её чувства, то он явно был самым глупым человеком на планете.

Широкая улыбка на лице Маринетт исчезла, уступив место задумчивому выражению.

— Нет, не любит, — сказала она немного неуверенно. — Или да? Возможно? Я не знаю? Она не смотрела на него. — Когда мы были моложе, он был влюблён в меня. Но я отмахивалась от его признаний. Теперь я не знаю, что он чувствует ко мне. Возможно, он пережил это. Я не знаю, мы это больше не обсуждали.

Ему хотелось узнать, кто же это был. Любой, кто хоть немного увлекался девушками, влюблялся и в Маринетт. Это мог быть кто угодно.

— Думаешь, у меня все ещё есть шанс с ним? — наконец-то она посмотрела ему в глаза. На секунду она показалась взволнованной и такой обезоруживающей. Адриан был готов принести ей даже Луну, если бы она попросила.

Но почему она спрашивала это у него и ставила его в такое неловкое положение? Он оценил варианты ответов и в итоге решил быть искренним.

— Ты потрясающая, Маринетт. Ты ведь знаешь это? — она кивнула. — Я не могу представить парня, не влюблённого в тебя. — Она покраснела в третий раз за последнюю четверть часа. — Но раз ты отказала ему, то есть шанс того, что он двигается дальше, и тебе нужно быть к этому готовой.

— Да, тебе виднее, — пробормотала она.

Какой жестокий способ напомнить ему, что и его она тоже отвергла. И если кто и понимал положение её загадочного парня, так это он. Как бы то ни было, в отличие от этого незнакомца, он знал, что сам он не избавился от своей влюблённости и его чувства не были взаимными.

Она погрустнела. Он ненавидел видеть её грустной. Он хотел обнять её. Он хотел сказать ей, что этот загадочный парень наверняка всё ещё хранил свои чувства к ней. Но он не мог. Не хотел давать ей ложную надежду, когда был реальный шанс того, что тот парень перерос свою любовь. Кроме того, у него не было достаточно храбрости, чтобы вдохновить её на отношения с другим мужчиной. Он просто не мог.

Остаток дня они провели в неловком молчании.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Маринетт редко впадала в такое отчаяние, особенно когда ей осталось всего две недели до начала учёбы в университете, а она всё ещё не нашла квартиру. Единственные квартиры возле университета были либо слишком дорогими для неё, либо дешёвыми и уже занятыми крысами и тараканами. Но зато доступными, по крайней мере. Адриан то и дело предлагал ей свою помощь, даже был готов оплатить стоимость аренды одной из дорогих квартир. Но она отказывалась. Согласись она на такое, то почувствовала бы себя вымогательницей. Она знала, что Адриан об этом даже не думал. Он просто пытался помочь другу, и деньги не играли для него особой роли. Но она не была готова принять его деньги.

Кроме того, после того, как он косвенно отказал ей на предыдущей неделе, отношения между ними натянулись. Он практически признался ей, что двигался дальше, и она должна была поступить так же. Это было сложно и больно, но она должна была. Она уже отказала ему раз, и он просто живёт дальше. И она не видела смысла объяснять ему спустя столько лет, что отказывала она Коту Нуару просто потому, что была влюблена в него же, но как в Адриана. В конце концов, он больше не был в этом заинтересован.

Положительной стороной проблемы с квартирой было то, что Маринетт была настолько сосредоточена на поиске жилья, что у неё едва хватало времени на то, чтобы зацикливаться на разбитом сердце.

Маринетт не ожидала, что сможет решить свою проблему путём написания длинного эмоционального поста в интернете о том, как же трудно найти хорошую квартиру рядом с университетом да в рамках своего бюджета. И это оказалось для неё приятным сюрпризом.

Натаниэль оставил комментарий, что он оказался в такой же ситуации. Он поступил на отделение искусства в том же университете, что и она, и у него была такая же проблема поиска подходящего жилья. После продолжительного совместного нытья Маринетт и Натаниэля о своем горе, Аликс предложила им просто снять квартиру на двоих.

Маринетт не была уверена, пошутила Аликс или нет, но идея была неплохой. Раздели она плату за аренду с кем-то ещё, квартира стала бы много доступнее. Кроме того, было бы весело разделить квартиру с другом. Конечно, она не была так близка с Натаниэлем, как с Альей или Адрианом или даже с Нино, но они были друзьями. В конце концов, они были одноклассниками, он был надёжным, и она доверяла ему.

Маринетт написала Натаниэлю, и через пару дней они отправились вместе на охоту за жильём. Посмотрев и отказавшись от кучи квартир, они, наконец, нашли неплохой вариант, устраивающий их обоих.

Квартира была безумно маленькой. Они не представляли, как у них вышло бы разместить два стола для рисования в их крошечных спальнях или не менее крохотной гостиной. Но зато квартира была им по карману, находилась в нескольких минутах от университета, и там не было крыс. Ну, по крайней мере, выглядело жилье опрятно. Так что, не вникая в подобные детали, они согласились подписать договор аренды.

Хозяйкой квартиры оказалась женщина пожилого возраста по имени Луиза Бернард. Пусть она и выглядела очень добродушной и милой, но что-то в ней было фальшивым. И Маринетт не очень это понравилось, но ей слишком нужна была эта квартира.

— Если вы не возражаете, то позвольте заметить, что вы очень милая парочка, — сказала она, фальшиво улыбаясь.

— Она не моя девушка.

— Мы просто друзья.

Отозвались Маринетт и Натаниэль одновременно. Но Мадам Бернард вполне их поняла.

— Ох, понятно, — сказала она приторно сладким голоском. — Но если вы не пара, то боюсь, я не смогу позволить вам снимать эту квартиру.

— Простите, что?

Маринетт и не подозревала, что Натаниэль мог говорить таким грубым тоном, вкладывая всё своё возмущение и недовольство всего лишь в два слова.

— Аренда квартиры двумя представителями разного пола, не состоящих в отношениях, способствует развитию случайных сексуальных контактов. И я не потерплю подобного здесь. Это приличный жилой комплекс.

Маринетт тут же захотелось уйти прочь. Она не хотела снимать квартиру у этой ненормальной. Но она была в отчаянии. Она посмотрела на Натаниэля, пытаясь пересечься с ним взглядом и понять, что ей делать. Но он не смотрел на неё. Он смотрел вниз на свои ботинки, а его красное лицо словно слилось с волосами.

— Я прекрасно понимаю это, но вы можете не переживать. Натаниэль и я пара, — призналась она, стараясь звучать как можно убедительнее. Она бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону Натаниэля и увидела, как он пялится на неё, словно у неё выросла вторая голова.

— Но вы только что сказали обратное, — все так слащаво возразила мадам Бернард. — Так что не лгите мне, пожалуйста.

— Я не лгу, — она лгала, и она ненавидела ложь. Но отчаянные времена, отчаянные меры и все такое. — Я солгала вам раньше, сказав, что мы не пара.

Мадам Бернард расплылась в улыбке.

— Это правда, Натаниэль? — что-то в этом вопросе мадам Бернард было такое, что тут же напомнило Маринетт об учительнице начальных классов.

Маринетт молча взмолилась, чтобы он подыграл ей. К её облегчению, он не подвёл её.

— Да. Это правда. Я сожалею, что мы соврали вам ранее. Но Маринетт и я на самом деле пара. Мы не хотели признаваться в этом, потому что были слишком смущены тем, что собираемся жить вместе до свадьбы.

— Я понимаю. Но мне Вы можете не врать. Я женщина весьма широких взглядов, — Маринетт закашлялась на этих словах, — Я понимаю, что молодой паре хочется обустраивать своё собственное жилье.

Маринетт не могла поверить, что это сработало, но факт оставался фактом. И спустя примерно час она и Натаниэль находились в ближайшей кофейне, празднуя долгожданную аренду квартиру.

— Я не хочу способствовать случайным сексуальным контактам в моем приличном жилом комплексе, — пародируя голос мадам Бернард, сказала Маринетт. — Но конечно я сдам жилье неженатой молодой парочке, потому что я женщина широких взглядов.

— И что значит двум представителям разного пола? — подхватил Натаниэль, отглотнув своё капучино. — Неужели сексом могут заниматься только люди противоположного пола?

— В точку! — согласилась Маринетт. — Это невероятно, что нам пришлось притвориться парочкой, чтобы снять квартиру. Ты вообще можешь представить реакцию наших друзей, когда они узнают, что мы типа встречаемся?

— Ты имеешь в виду, если они узнают. Не знаю, как ты, но я считаю, что лучше оставить это выступлением для одной мадам Бернард и только.

Звучало разумно.

— Поддерживаю твою идею. Давай выпьем, — она подняла кружку с холодным кофе и произнесла. — За наши тайные отношения.

— За них!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Маринетт разбила сердце Адриану ещё раз: что тут нового? Ему давно пора привыкнуть к этому, так как она отказывала ему множество раз, начиная с четырнадцать лет. И когда она сказала, что влюблена в кого-то другого, между ними появилась странная неловкость. Но, тем не менее, она всё ещё была его лучшим другом, поэтому когда она перевозила вещи в свою новую квартиру, он был там, чтобы помочь ей. Родители Маринетт, отец Натаниэля и Марк тоже были там, помогая поставить мебель.

Адриан помогал Маринетт отнести её компьютерный стол назад в грузовик. В её комнате не было достаточно места, чтобы разместить кровать и компьютерный стол. Но тут они врезались в женщину, которую Маринетт ранее представила как хозяйку квартиры.

Маринетт успела сказать Адриану, что ей эта женщина не очень нравится, но не успела уточнить почему.

— Все в порядке, дорогая? — прощебетала хозяйка квартиры.

— Да, спасибо, мадам Бернард, — ответила Маринетт.

— Рада это слышать. Но почему вы выносите компьютер из квартиры?

Возможно, Маринетт не любила хозяйку квартиры за её назойливость.

— Ох, просто у меня в комнате недостаточно места для него, к тому же я все равно пользуюсь ноутбуком.

— Так почему бы не поставить его в свободной спальне?

— Свободной спальне? — Адриан понятия не имел, о чем говорила хозяйка квартиры. В квартире было только две спальни: одна для Маринетт и другая для Натаниэля.

— В квартире нет свободной спальни, — отозвалась смущённая Маринетт.

— Вот как. Но разве вы с Натаниэлем спите не в одной спальне? Так у вас есть свободная спальня, — удивилась хозяйка квартиры, словно у неё было логическое объяснение, почему Маринетт должна была спать в одной спальне с Натаниэлем.

— А почему они должны спать вместе? — смутившись, спросил Адриан.

— Ну, потому что обычно пары, живущие вместе, делят вместе и кровать, дорогой, — объяснила женщина, с жалостью глядя на Адриана, словно он был умственно отсталым. После чего она повернулась к Маринетт. — Разве вы с Натаниэлем не спите вместе? Я видела, что вы заносите две кровати наверх.

Так эта женщина была в твёрдой уверенности, что Маринетт и Натаниэль встречались. Адриан хотел сказать ей, что это неправда. Он хотел обнять Маринетт за талию и сказать хозяйке квартиры, что ОН был парнем Маринетт. Но он не мог. Он и Маринетт не встречались. Она совсем недавно только отказала ему. Она сказала ему, что любит кого-то другого. Поэтому он просто ждал, что Маринетт ответит хозяйке квартиры, что она и Натаниэль просто друзья.

Но она не сделала этого.

— Ох, да. Мы не спим вместе, потому что решили подождать до свадьбы.

Что?

— Достойно восхищения, милая. Но в таком случае, совместная жизнь с парнем не лучший способ избежать соблазна.

— Да, но нам пришлось съехаться сейчас, потому что мы поступили в один и тот же университет. Но спим мы в разных комнатах.

Что.

— Ты встречаешься с Натаниэлем? — выпалил Адриан раньше, чем смог заткнуть себя. Он хотел убедиться, что он правильно понял все происходящее.

Маринетт посмотрела на него и перевела взгляд на хозяйку квартиры. Глубоко вздохнув, она сказала:  
—Да.

И это в корне изменило всё.

Он думал, что он помогал ей переехать в одну квартиру вместе с бывшим одноклассником и другом, и жить вместе они собирались, потому что это было удобно. Он не знал, что помогает ей съехаться с её парнем. Внезапно, он почувствовал тошноту и ему захотелось блевать.

Натаниэль был таинственным мужчиной Маринетт. Маринетт сказала, что её таинственный мужчина был другом, которого она отвергла в коллеже. Натаниэль явно был влюблён тогда в Маринетт. И хоть Адриан точно не знал всей их истории, но он помнил, что Маринетт не проявляла интереса к парню, а значит всё складывалось вполне логично.

— Я не знал. Ты ничего такого не упоминала. — Слова прозвучали с большей горечью, чем Адриан ожидал.

— Это… относительно недавно случилось, — ответила Маринетт, чувствуя себя некомфортно.

Адриан кивнул, не зная, что ещё сказать. Да и что бы вы сказали, когда любовь всей вашей жизни говорит, что у неё есть парень, с которым вы помогли ей съехаться? Он хотел остаться в одиночестве. Не в первый раз он пожалел, что у него больше не было камня чудес. Прямо сейчас он не отказался бы пробежаться по крышам.

— Я совсем забыл, что у меня назначена фотосессия после обеда. Я уже опаздываю. Увидимся позже, пока!


	2. Chapter 2

После нескольких часов тяжёлой работы квартира была наконец-то готова. Маринетт, Натаниэль, Марк, родители Маринетт и отец Натаниэля заказали на квартиру пиццу, так как все они слишком устали, чтобы готовить. Весь обед Том и Сабин обнимали Маринетт со слезами на глазах, словно она переехала на другой конец мира, а не в другой квартал Парижа.

Маринетт с трудом могла поверить, что она собиралась жить отдельно от родителей, впервые, и это было слишком волнительно и пугающе.

После обеда в квартире с ними остался только Марк: он планировал ночь кино с Натаниэлем.

— Уверена, что не хочешь присоединиться к ночи кино? — спросил Марк Маринетт. — У нас попкорна и скиттлса столько, что хватит накормить маленькую армию.

— Спасибо, Марк, но я слишком устала и хочу просто спать, — Маринетт хотела попкорна и скиттлс, она любила мальчишечьи компании, но она подумала, что они, скорее всего, хотят побыть наедине. Начав официально встречаться, эти двое тут же стали бы самой милейшей парой на всем белом свете. — Думаю, усну сразу же, как лягу.

Но Маринетт не уснула так легко. Ей нужно было многое обдумать.

Она сказала Адриану, что встречается с Натаниэлем.

Вещь под названием «фальшивые отношения с Натаниэлем» должна была держаться в тайне. Шоу, рассчитанное только для одного зрителя — мадам Бернард. И Адриан был последним человеком, которому она хотела бы врать. Но у неё не было выбора, не могла же она рассказать ему правду перед мадам Бернард.

И у неё не было возможности объясниться перед ним после того, как он сбежал на фотосессию.

Да и хотела ли она на самом деле рассказать ему правду?

Во-первых, это был не только её секрет. Это был секрет её и Натаниэля. По крайней мере, она должна была вначале поговорить с Натаниэлем, прежде чем рассказать всё Адриану.

Во-вторых, маленькая часть Маринетт не хотела, чтобы Адриан знал правду. Она открыла своё сердце Адриану, и он сказал ей, что перерос это. Возможно, это было бы неплохой идеей — дать ему поверить, что и она двигается дальше.

В итоге она решила не звонить Адриану. Ей стало интересно, правильным ли было это решение.

Не впервые после того, как она отдала камень чудес Мастеру, Маринетт пожалела, что с ней рядом нет Тикки. Была бы Тикки здесь, она бы выслушала Маринетт, дала бы ей совет и поддержала бы.

Маринетт так и уснула, тоскуя по своей квами.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Как только Адриан добрался до дома, он поспешил запереться в спальне, чтобы утонуть в своём горе.

Одиночество его комнаты убивало его, пока он думал о Маринетт и Натаниэле, делящих одну квартиру.

Когда Натали позвала его ужинать, он не смог съесть и кусочка, думая, что пока он сидит тут один за столом, Маринетт и Натаниэль ужинают вместе.

После ужина он попытался отвлечься на просмотр фильма, но не смог, представляя, как Маринетт и Натаниэль наверняка сейчас обжимались на диване, смотря вместе кино.

Когда же пришло время ложиться в кровать, он не смог уснуть, представляя Маринетт и Натаниэля…

Он слышал, как Маринетт говорила хозяйке квартиры, что они ждут свадьбы, но Адриан не был так наивен, чтобы поверить, что молодая пара, живущая вместе, хранила бы невинность.

Адриан желал бы разлюбить Маринетт, но он понимал, что скорее рак на горе свистнет. Он желал бы возненавидеть Натаниэля, но Адриан не очень хорош был в ненависти к людям (за исключением Бражника). Поэтому он бездействовал.

Ведь только он был виноват, что так много времени чах по одной и той же девушке, понимая, что она, черт побери, никогда не ответит ему взаимностью.

Он на мгновение подумал, не стала б его жизнь проще, если бы он перестал избегать Маринетт? Возможно, тогда ему стало бы легче переболеть ею.

Но он тут же отказался от этих мыслей. Он ценил дружбу Маринетт, это было самыми ценными отношениями в его жизни. Он не смог бы без её дружбы, пусть это и означало обречь себя на жизнь без любви.

Не впервые после того, как он вернул свой камень чудес Мастеру, Адриан пожелал, чтобы Плагг был рядом с ним. Выслушав его, Плагг велел бы Адриану собраться и заявил бы, что сыр в любом случае лучше, чем девушки. Адриан скучал по своему квами. Было здорово иметь рядом друга, пусть этот упомянутый друг и был скверен в советах и сочувствии.

Этой ночью Адриан так и не уснул.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Если бы кто-нибудь сказал Натаниэлю в четырнадцать лет, что однажды он будет делить квартиру с Маринетт, он бы умер от потрясения. Но ему больше не четырнадцать. Он перерос свою влюблённость в Маринетт уже давно, и после краткосрочного обожествления Ледибаг он встретил Марка, в которого и влюбился по уши. Только вот он не имел понятия, взаимна его любовь или нет.

Раз в неделю Аликс вбивала ему в голову, что все и вся в курсе о том, что Марк любит его, что их любовь взаимна, и просила прекратить вести себя как мазохист без мозга, что пора бы уже просто признаться. И он хотел ей поверить, он правда очень хотел этого. Но Марк был слишком дорогим для него другом, и Натаниэль не хотел разрушать их дружбу своим признанием, на которое Марк мог и не ответить взаимностью. Поэтому он продолжал любить его в тайне.

В первый день после своего переезда Натаниэль и Маринетт отправились изучать свой новый округ. С помощью мобильных приложений они проверили, где находится станция метро, автобусные остановки, продуктовые магазины и рестораны. Закупившись в продуктовом, домой они возвращались, держась за руки, ибо в холле то и дело мелькала мадам Бернард.

В свои четырнадцать лет он бы отдал руку за возможность провести вот так день с Маринетт, держась в конце за руки. В свои восемнадцать лет он неплохо повеселился, проведя день с другом, но больше ему хотелось вернуться домой, так как он проголодался, да и ему нужно было работать над новым проектом.

Натаниэль помог Маринетт приготовить пасту карбонару на ужин. Вышло у них на твёрдую семёрку из десяти, так что они были горды собой. После ужина он сделал видео-звонок Марку, чтобы поработать над их новым комиксом.

В истории Марка появился новый персонаж, которого Натаниэль рисовал впервые. И он хотел, чтобы его нарисованный герой был как можно больше похож на то, как его представлял в голове Марк. Они хотели закончить с этим комиксом до начала занятий в понедельник, но постоянно отвлекались и в итоге просидели допоздна.

По крайней мере, он не мешал Маринетт своим видео-чатом в гостиной, так как она сама была увлечена игрой в Меха Страйк 5.

Видимо, она слушала их разговор вполуха, так как стоило им закончить, как девушка поставила игру на паузу и заговорила.

— Значит, Марк, — ухмыльнулась Маринетт. Натаниэль знал, что Маринетт была заинтересована в его отношениях с Марком по своим личным причинам. Она страстно желала, чтобы они начали встречаться, и хоть Натаниэль ценил её энтузиазм, он не хотел, чтобы она лезла в их отношения с Марком. Маринетт в роли свахи вечно приводила к катастрофам.

— Значит, Адриан, — ответил Натаниэль, отвлекая внимание от своей личной жизни. Он ждал, что Маринетт в ответ покраснеет, например. Но он не ждал, что она внезапно погрустнеет.

— Адриан просто друг, — сказала она грустно.

В подобное Натаниэль верил с трудом. Каждый в Париже знал, что Маринетт влюблена в Адриана по уши, кроме самого Адриана. В кого был влюблён сам Адриан — оставалось загадкой на долгие годы; раньше очевидным была только его нешуточная увлечённость Ледибаг. Но после лицея стало ясно, что Адриан влюбился в Маринетт. И теперь оставалось загадкой, почему они всё ещё не встречались.

Он не знал причин её грусти, но видимо он задел слишком личное для Маринетт, и от этого его охватило чувство вины за напоминание об Адриане. Не зная, что сказать, он помолчав, вспомнил, что Аликс и Ким организовывали поход с ночёвкой (а заодно и соревнование для себя). И Маринетт подхватила новую тему с радостью.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Впервые за целую вечность у Адриана освободилась половина дня, так как фотограф распустил всю съёмочную группу по личным причинам. Поэтому он написал Маринетт и спросил, не против ли она будет сходить с ним в кино. Он не видел её уже несколько дней после того, как узнал, что она встречается с Натаниэлем. Возможно, встретиться с ней сейчас только ещё больше бы разбило ему сердце. Но он отчаянно жаждал видеть её.

Кроме того, он хотел остаться с ней друзьями, а друзья проводили вместе много времени. Они привыкли проводить вместе много времени. И это не изменится от того, что у неё появился парень, и его сердце было разбито.

Она ответила, что с удовольствием сходит с ним в кино и встретится с ним уже в самом кинотеатре.

Когда Адриан увидел её, то почувствовал, что его сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Он любил её слишком сильно, пусть она и не отвечала ему взаимностью. Так было с их четырнадцати лет, но ему всё ещё было больно. И он сомневался, что эта боль когда-нибудь утихнет.

— Привет, Адриан, — поприветствовала она его. После того, как они обсудили её влюблённость, она перестала называть его Котёнком. Наверное, потому что она начала встречаться с Натаниэлем.

— Привет, Маринетт, — как она перестала использовать обращение Котёнок, так и он отбросил все клички. Это было бы весьма неловко. — Как твои дела в новой квартире?

Он спросил то, что должен был спросить как хороший друг, но на деле он не хотел слушать, как прекрасно ей живётся с Натаниэлем.

— Прекрасно, но не буду врать, что не скучаю по родителям. До этого я и не знала, как много они делают для меня. Но делить квартиру с Натаниэлем забавно.

Адриан понимал, что он сам добровольно спросил её о квартире, но боль от этого не уменьшалась. Он, в самом деле, не хотел слушать, насколько замечателен Натаниэль, поэтому сменил тему.

— Слышала, что Аликс и Ким планируют в субботу поход с соревнованием?

— Да, Натаниэль сказал мне, — конечно, Натаниэль сказал ей. Существовала ли теперь хоть одна тема, о которой Адриан мог бы говорить с Маринетт без упоминания Натаниэля? Но она продолжила говорить, практически не замечая болезненной гримасы Адриана. — Я не знаю, слышал ли ты, но они хотят организовать поход со всеми друзьями, что ещё остались в Париже.

— Роуз упоминала это. Ты в деле?

— Звучит весело. Надеюсь, у меня не будет завала домашкой, это ведь суббота первой учебной недели, — с энтузиазмом отозвалась она. — А ты?

Адриан не был уверен, хотел ли он идти. Наверняка, Натаниэль тоже пойдёт и будет делить палатку с Маринетт. Адриан не думал, что сможет уснуть в опасной близости от палатки Маринетт и Натаниэля.

— Не знаю, буду ли свободен в этот день, — это не было ложью, его расписание было сущим кошмаром.

Они посмотрели полностью фильм, что редко у них получалось раньше, когда Бражник посылал своих акум. Адриан чувствовал, что вот-вот умрёт, сидя так близко к ней и понимая, что не должен класть руку ей на плечо.

После фильма Адриан настоял на том, чтобы проводить Маринетт до квартиры, так как это было не близко. Немного моросило, поэтому они спрятались под зонтиком Маринетт.

— Какой-то знакомый зонтик, но не могу понять почему, — заметил Адриан.

— Это твой, — объяснила Маринетт. — Ты отдал мне его, ещё когда извинялся за случай со жвачкой, помнишь?

Он помнил само извинение, но детали уже успели стереться из головы.

— И ты хранила зонтик пять лет?!

— Да, — покраснела она. — О дорогой, прошу, не говори, что ты ждал, что я тут же верну его тебе. Это будет очень неловко.

— Я имел в виду не это, — поспешил прояснить Адриан. — Я подумал, что это очень мило, что ты всё ещё его хранишь.

Она покраснела снова. Он испугался, вдруг у неё поднялась температура?

— Ну, это память о дне, когда мы стали друзьями.

Друзьями. Только ими они и были.

На секунду было так легко притвориться, что всё совсем иначе.

Они ходили вместе в кино. Они гуляли под дождём под одним зонтиком. Он почти поверил, что это было свидание.

Он почти поверил, что она любит его так же сильно.

Но они подошли к её квартире. Той самой, которую она делит с Натаниэлем, счастливчиком, что мог назвать себя парнем Маринетт, и чары разрушились.

Адриану стало ещё хуже, чем в тот день, когда он узнал, что Маринетт встречается с Натаниэлем.


	3. Chapter 3

Спустя неделю размышлений Адриан решил все-таки пойти в этот поход с ночёвкой. Ему не очень хотелось спать рядом с палаткой Маринетт и Натаниэля. Но в любом случае они и так уже делили квартиру, без всяких походов, а Адриану очень хотелось пообщаться с другими ребятами. Он никогда не ходил в походы раньше, и для него это нормально, хотеть нагнать упущенное, правильно? Угх! Ему нужно прекратить так много думать!

Они договорились встретиться утром в парке. Когда Адриан прибыл туда, на месте была лишь половина группы. Джулека потягивала кофе под деревом, и Роуз отдыхала рядом, положив голову на плечо подруги. Здесь же был и Ким, тогда как Аликс нигде не было видно.

Марк (выглядящий далеко не готовым к походу с ночёвкой) сидел на расстоянии от всех под деревом, что-то строча в своём блокноте.

— Привет, Марк, — сказал Адриан.

— Привет, Адриан, — отозвался он смущённо, тут же утыкаясь назад в блокнот.

Адриан сел под точно такое дерево, но с другой стороны от тропинки. Пока они ждали остальную часть группы, он списался с Нино. Было жалко, что его лучший бро не мог присоединиться к этому походу. Но, увы, он решил уехать в Англию. Адриан скучал по нему, но, в конце концов, он же уехал не на другой конец света. Всего-то несколько часов езды на поезде.

Каким-то образом он оказался вовлечён в жаркие дебаты с Нино о том, кто бы победил в схватке: Йети или Несси. Для Адриана было очевидным, что Несси будет победителем, но Нино не был столь понимающим. Адриан был в процессе объяснения Нино, что водные динозавры определённо сильнее снежных разумных видов жизни, когда увидел приближающуюся Маринетт. Адриан присмотрелся, но Натаниэля рядом с ней не было. Узел в его груди немного ослабел.

— Маринетт, — кивнул он.

— Доброе утро, Адриан! — улыбнулась она ему. От этой улыбки у него чуть ли не подкосились колени. К счастью, он уже сидел.

— А где твой парень? Или Натаниэль не пошёл? — с надеждой спросил Адриан. Выходные с Маринетт и подальше от Натаниэля? Да, прошу.

— Он на пути сюда, просто немного…

Адриан так и не узнал окончания предложения, так как тихий голос Марка перебил Маринетт.

— Он назвал Натаниэля твоим парнем?

Маринетт уставилась на Марка, словно только сейчас заметила его. И по непонятным причинам она ужаснулась.

— Вы встречаетесь? — наседал Марк.

— Нет! — тут же ответила Маринетт.

— Нет? — переспросил Адриан сконфуженно (и с надеждой в голосе) Они расстались?!

— То есть да… — пробормотала Маринетт. С каждой секундой ей становилось все неудобнее и неудобнее.

— Да? — спросил Марк, выглядя так, словно ему разбили сердце.

Адриан чувствовал себя так же.

Маринетт кивнула.

Адриан всегда думал, что Марк и Натаниэль созданы друг для друга. Он определённо ошибся насчёт Натаниэля, потому что тот казался весьма счастливым, живя со своей девушкой (коей оказалась девушка, которую Адриан любил больше всего на свете, но жизнь сосёт, смиритесь). Но определённо Адриан не ошибся насчёт Марка, тот действительно был влюблён в Натаниэля.

Адриан прекрасно понимал чувства Марка. Он хотел бы помочь Марку, но не знал как, ведь они не были так близки. И прежде чем Адриан успел отреагировать, Марк схватил свои вещи и бросился прочь. Маринетт выглядела так, словно вот-вот заплачет.

Может она не хотела причинить боль Марку, поэтому и отрицала сначала свои отношения с Натаниэлем.

Маринетт последовала за Марком, оставляя Адриана в одиночестве.

Чтобы отвлечься, он продолжил писать Нино. Он понятия не имел, что творилось с его личной жизнью, но он был полностью уверен, что Несси побьёт Йети в честном поединке.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Маринетт преследовала Марка до другой стороны парка. Она продолжала звать его, но он стойко игнорировал её. Наконец догнав его, она схватила парня за руку, чтобы помешать снова убежать, и как можно быстрее выпалила:

— Я не встречаюсь с Натаниэлем!

И пропади все пропадом, но Маринетт не могла потерять свой шип из-за глупой лжи.

Марк, тем не менее, разобрал её слова. Он перестал вырываться, но его рука все ещё находилась в железной хватке Маринетт. Он не смотрел на Маринетт.

— Адриан сказал, что Натаниэль твой парень, и ты подтвердила это, — произнёс он избегая взгляда Маринетт.

Голос Марка был слишком тихим; Маринетт больше всего на свете захотелось обнять его и вбить ему в голову, что она не встречается с Натаниэлем.

— Это все ложь, — объяснила она, отчаянно пытаясь заставить его понять.

— Почему ты лжёшь, что встречаешься с Натаниэлем? — спросил он озадаченно.

Какой веский вопрос. Почему? Ну, она не очень хотела лгать Адриану, но так вышло само собой. Но она все ещё не сказала правды Адриану, потому что это было не так уж и важно. Адриан не любил её, и лучше было бы позволить ему поверить, что она тоже двигается дальше.

У Натаниэля и Марка же история была совсем другой. Их любовь была взаимной.

— Это длинная история, — на деле она была не такой длинной, но у неё была более важная тема для обсуждения. — Но главное то, что между мной и Натаниэлем нет ничего, мы просто друзья и соседи по квартире.

Марк, наконец, посмотрел на неё.

— Правда?

— Правда. Кроме того, Натаниэль уже кое в кого влюблён, — пропела Маринетт. Лицо Марка тут же погрустнело, и Маринетт поспешила прояснить очередное недоразумение. — В тебя, между прочим.

Маринетт было интересно, правильно ли она поступает, рассказывая Марку правду. Бог знает, она бы умерла, скажи кто другой Адриану о её влюблённости в него. Но очевидно же, Марк и Натаниэль нуждались в пинке в правильном направлении.

Марк выглядел слишком ошеломлённым для ответа, и поэтому Маринетт продолжила говорить.

— Ты любишь его, и он любит тебя. Ты знаешь, какая это редкость? — в её голосе проскользнула ревность. Не оттого, что она ревновала кого-то из них, а оттого что хотелось бы ей, чтобы и Адриан любил её так же сильно, как она его.

Марк моргнул, но промолчал. Маринетт испугалась, что сломала его. И продолжила:  
— Если вы двое любите друг друга, то что мешает вам быть вместе? Вперёд, бери мужчину своей мечты!

Может она и заступала за рамки, но не могла ничего поделать со своей романтической натурой.

— Кроме того, я помогу тебе!

— Поможешь? — это было первое, что Марк сказал, узнав, что Натаниэль влюблён в него. Его голос звучал неуверенно.

— Конечно. Я профессионал в составлении весьма сложных, но эффективных планов по сведение парочек вместе.

У неё было много сведённых шипперских парочек: Айван и Милен, Алья и Нино, Роуз и Джулека, и так далее.

У неё был рейтинг стопроцентной удачи, если только вы проигнорируете факт, что её планы никогда не работали с Адрианом и с ней, но это не в счёт, потому что она никогда не могла думать головой, когда её собственное сердце было затронуто.

— Доверься мне, — положила она руку на плечо Марка. — Я смотрела больше девяноста романтических комедий. И если ты будешь слушаться меня, то к концу этого похода ты и Натаниэль уже будете встречаться.

Марк не выглядел убеждённым, но пока он следовал инструкциям Маринетт, она могла не волноваться.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Адриан не знал, что именно Маринетт сказала Марку, но когда они вернулись и присоединились к толпе, они выглядели воодушевлёнными. Марк казался счастливым, правда, немного нервничающим.

Маринетт поистине была чудесной (Да, использование каламбура тут оправдано), если она смогла заставить Марка чувствовать себя лучше после того, как он узнал, что она встречается с его любимым человеком. Если бы Натаниэль попробовал облегчить состояние Адриана в тот день, когда он узнал правду о них, Адриан скорее бы врезал ему в лицо.

И откровенно говоря, он все ещё хотел врезать Натаниэлю в лицо.

Когда Натаниэль прибыл на место встречи, это стало их первой встречей после того, как Адриан узнал правду об их отношениях.

Маринетт засияла, стоило ей только увидеть Натаниэля. Адриану показалось, будто ему в сердце воткнули нож. Она делила с ним квартиру и становилась беспечной при одном взгляде на него? Она безнадёжно влюблена.

К удивлению Адриана, Маринетт не бросилась навстречу Натаниэлю, вместо этого она подтолкнула вперёд Марка и что-то ему прошептала на ухо.

У Адриана не было времени анализировать странное поведение Маринетт, так как следом за Натаниэлем пришли Айван и Милен. Их группа была официально собрана за исключением Альи, Нино и Макса, что находились за границей. Хлоя и Сабрина не проявили же никакого интереса к этой затее. Зазнайки.

Все были готовы стартовать.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Пару часов спустя все признали своё поражение перед Кимом и Аликс. Они просто брели по направлению к финишу, тогда как Ким и Аликс были далеко впереди.

Если бы Адриан захотел, он вполне мог бы посоревноваться с этими двумя, но вместо этого он просто неплохо проводил время, идя рядом с Маринетт. Они разговаривали и смеялись вместе, и Адриан практически забыл, что она встречается с Натаниэлем.

Единственное, что ему мешало забыть об этом полностью, был сам Натаниэль рядом с ними.

Натаниэль оживлённо обсуждал что-то с Марком за их спинами, и Маринетт то и дело поглядывала на него. Адриану стало интересно, почему она идёт вместе с ним, если разумом она была с Натаниэлем. И Адриан пытался не обращать внимания на боль в груди.

Он отметил, что Маринетт и Натаниэль не очень выглядели сладкой парочкой. И ему было интересно почему. Они должны быть сейчас в конфетном периоде. Не то, чтобы он хотел видеть их поцелуйчики друг с другом — но это было странно.

Он предположил, что возможно они пытались скрыть свои отношения от остальных одноклассников.

На полпути к финишу Милен выглядела измождённой, готовой умереть от усталости, и Айван предложил понести её до конца.

Маринетт мечтательно уставилась на Айвана, несущего Милен. На её лице расплылась широкая улыбка, а глаза заблестели.

— Разве это не романтично? — спросила она Адриана.

Адриан на секунду представил, как он несёт Маринетт точно так же, как Айван нес Милен. И эта картинка безумно ему понравилась.

— Да, согласен, — кивнул он.

Он хотел бы нести Маринетт остаток пути, но видимо она была настроена иначе. Он был готов биться о заклад, что она думала о Натаниэле, несущим её.

Спустя полчаса Маринетт внезапно воскликнула:

— Марк, ты выглядишь таким измотанным.

Адриан взглянул на Марка, тот и впрямь выглядел потрёпанным, но не таким уж и измотанным.

— Ты так не думаешь, Натаниэль? — спросила Маринетт. Она не спрашивала Адриана, что думал о Марке он. И это было неприятно. Наверное, потому что даже в таком пустяком вопросе она больше ценила мнение Натаниэля, чем Адриана.

— Эм… Да? — отозвался Натаниэль неуверенно, да и выглядел он смущённо.

Марк же почему-то не сводил пристального взгляда с Маринетт.

— Так почему бы тебе не понести его до финиша? — предположила Маринетт. Адриан не знал, почему Маринетт пытается заставить Натаниэля понести Марка. Может так она пытается компенсировать тот факт, что она встречается с Натаниэлем? Звучало бредово, но должна же была быть хоть какая-то причина её поступку.

— Все хорошо, я могу идти сам, — пробормотал Марк.

— Если ты, правда, устал, я могу понести тебя, — вызвался Натаниэль.

Адриан подумал, что вся эта ситуация выглядела абсурдной: Марк не выглядел таким уж и уставшим, да и Натаниэль не казался сильным достаточно, чтобы нести Марка до конца пути.

Маринетт ухватилась за это раньше, чем Марк успел снова отказаться.

— Вот и все сказано. Натаниэль согласен, что ты выглядишь измотанным, и он предложил понести тебя, так что Марк, не будь грубияном и лезь на спину Натаниэля.

Её слова прозвучали словно приказ. Адриан любил её голос, раздающий приказы, но сейчас была не очень подходящая ситуация думать об этом.

— Я пойду сам, — повторил Марк, покраснев так, что мог бы слиться с волосами Натаниэля. Маринетт же нахмурилась, и Адриан готов был поклясться, что Натаниэль тоже выглядел разочарованным.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ким выиграл, а это означало, что они застряли с торжествующим Кимом и раздражённой Аликс до конца похода.

Поздравив Кима, Маринетт ушла устанавливать свою палатку и заодно размышлять, что же ей сделать теперь для Марка и Натаниэля. Её первая идея провалилась, потому Марк не позволил Натаниэлю нести себя. Она была разочарована поступком Марка, разве она не сказала ему слушаться её? Смысл быть экспертом романтики, если Марк не следует её словам?

Размышляя над новыми планами, она мысленно выделила наиболее часто используемые сюжеты в романтических комедиях, особенно связанные с походами:

— человек А спасает человека В из воды и оказывает ему первую медицинскую помощь; этот вариант она тут же отмела по ряду причин: это слишком опасно, так как ни Марк, ни Натаниэль не умели плавать, Ким вряд ли бы смог спасти их обоих, и поблизости не было ни намёка на воду.

— обнимашки перед костром; они обнимались постоянно, это было чрезвычайно мило, но не помогало сдвинуть их отношения с мёртвой точки.

— сыграть в Правда или действие: Рискованно. Большинство в их группе шипперили её с Адрианом. И если они начнут эту игру, то ребята попытаются свести её с Адрианом. Боль от слов Адриана, что он двигается дальше, всё ещё была сильной, и ей даже не хотелось и думать об игре в Правда или действие с Адрианом.

— разделить вместе палатку; А это неплохая идея.

Она видела, что это срабатывало во множестве романтических комедий и седзе аниме. Эту ночь Натаниэль и Марк должны были провести в одной палатке, в этом Маринетт не сомневалась.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Натаниэль не был большим поклонником походов с ночёвками, и его не волновало, кто быстрее Ким или Аликс, но он любил проводить время со своими друзьями, зачем он и пошёл с ними. Пусть их компания не собралась полностью, идея потусить хоть с кем-то была хорошей.

В конце дня он был вымотан полностью и просто хотел лечь в своей палатке (пусть они и были не очень удобными) и проспать часов девять подряд.

У его друзей имелись совсем иные планы. По их словам, поход с ночёвкой обязательно должен был заканчиваться возле костра, где рассказывались страшные истории.

Марк и Роуз лучше всех рассказывали страшилки. Маринетт и Адриан оказались худшими рассказчиками, но Натаниэль не посмел сказать это вслух, так как весь день Адриан сверлил его взглядом, словно желая убить. Милен была напугана каждой страшилкой (даже самыми отстойными от Адриана и Маринетт), и Айван держал её за руку всю ночь. 

Натаниэлю хотелось бы поступить так же и взять за руку Марка. Не то, чтобы Марк был напуган, он просто хотел держать его за руку.

Когда же пришло время ложиться спать, к нему подошла Маринетт. Как выяснилось, она хотела поменяться с ним палатками. Изначально планировалось, что она будет спать с Марком, тогда как Натаниэль спал бы с Аликс. Но Маринетт нужно было о чем-то поговорить с Аликс, поэтому она хотела бы поменяться с ним палатками.

Натаниэль почти произнёс ей твёрдое «нет». Спать в одной палатке с Марком было очень плохой идеей. Он не доверял своему телу рядом с Марком. Его лицо тут же краснело, его сердце стучало так быстро и громко, его… так, вспомним на минуточку, что он здоровый восемнадцатилетний парень, ок? И разделив бы палатку с любовью всей его жизни, с которой он не состоял в отношениях, он только бы наломал дров.

Но прежде чем Натаниэль смог ответить, Маринетт приняла его молчание за согласие и поспешила забрать свои вещи.

Слишком уставший, чтобы спорить с Маринетт, Натаниэль просто направился в палатку Маринетт и Марка (хорошо, теперь это была его и Марка палатка) и закопался в спальный мешок. Ночь выдалась холодной, поэтому он поспешил укрыться одеялом с головой.

Пару минут спустя он услышал, как Марк вошёл в палатку.

— Эй, Маринетт, — видимо, Маринетт не предупредила Марка об изменениях. Натаниэль хотел было предупредить Марка об этом, но тот продолжал говорить.

— Я хочу отказаться от этой идеи. Я, правда, ценю то, что ты пытаешься, но я не думаю, что это сработает.

Натаниэль и не знал, что Маринетт и Марк имели какие-то общие дела.

— Я думал об этом, и я не готов пока признаться Натаниэлю в своих чувствах.

Что?

— Я знаю, ты думаешь, что он на самом деле влюблён в меня, но я уверен, что я симпатичен ему просто как друг, и моё признание ему в любви только усложнит наши отношения и разрушит нашу дружбу. Так что нам следует просто забыть об этом и…

Натаниэль выпутался из спального мешка и одеяла.

Наверняка визг Марка услышали во всей округе.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Марк, бледный словно призрак.

Натаниэль редко действовал быстро без раздумий, но сейчас был именно такой момент.

— Я люблю тебя, и я счастлив слышать, что это взаимно, — проговорил Натаниэль и бросился целовать Марка.

Марк выглядел удивлённым после поцелуя, и Натаниэль почти был готов извиниться перед ним, но тут Марк поцеловал его ещё раз.

Один поцелуй перешёл во второй, затем в третий, и в четвёртый.

Если бы ему сказали час назад, что эту ночь он закончит, обнимаясь с Марком, он бы не поверил в это. Им ещё нужно было многое обсудить, но прямо сейчас единственное, что он хотел — это продолжать целовать его.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Адриан был уже готов идти спать в палатку, которую он делил с Кимом, когда они услышали крик из палатки Марка и Маринетт. В голове Адриана тут же зазвучала тревога, подставляя самые разные варианты того, что могло послужить причиной этого крика. От «они нашли паука в палатке» до «их убивает серийный киллер».

Он бросился к чужой палатке вместе с Кимом, следующим за ним, но когда они открыли её, то увиденное было последним, что они вообще ожидали увидеть.

Марк и Натаниэль страстно целовались в палатке. Они были так заняты друг другом, что даже не заметили Адриана и Кима.

Адриана затрясло от гнева. Маринетт так любила Натаниэля, и она была в хороших отношениях с Марком. Это бы сломало её. Будь Адриан более эгоистичным, он был бы счастлив от того, что Натаниэль изменяет Маринетт, а значит они бы точно расстались, узнай она об этом. Но зная, что Маринетт страдает, он не мог быть счастлив. Кроме того, он желал ей счастья. Она не заслуживала всего этого.

— Черт побери, самое время! — счастливо заявил Ким, не обращая внимания на злость Адриана. Натаниэль и Марк подпрыгнули от неожиданного вторжения. — Видеть ваши унылые тоскующие рожи уже надоело.

Без каких-либо предупреждений Адриан врезал Натаниэлю в лицо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В примечании Автор выражает свою благодарность Bluejay за бету. А еще называет Милен и Айвана нехорошим словом ХД


	4. Chapter 4

Все произошло так быстро, что Марк с трудом понимал, что произошло. Во-первых, он пришёл в палатку, настроенный на разговор с Маринетт об отмене их плана. Но выяснилось, что палатку он делил теперь с Натаниэлем. Затем он признался (правда, у Марка пока не было времени ужаснуться этому). Затем он целовался с Натаниэлем…

И после Адриан ударил Натаниэля.

Марк был особенно смущён последним событием. В частности потому, что он не помнил, чтобы Адриан тут был.

Пока мозг Марка перезагружался словно Window Vista, Ким втиснулся между Адрианом и Натаниэлем.

— Какого черта с тобой случилось? — спросил удивлённый Ким.

— У тебя проблемы с тем, что два парня целуются? — спросил Натаниэль. Он звучал болезненно, и Марк знал, что ему больно не только из-за удара в челюсть.

— Нет, — ответ Адриана не заставил себя ждать, и для Марка он звучат весьма искренним. — Это не из-за того, что вы парни, у меня вообще нет проблем с тем, к какому полу относятся целующиеся, — Адриан словно ещё больше разозлился, хотя он уже ударил Натаниэля. — Но у меня есть проблемы с теми, кто встречается с Маринетт и при этом целуют людей, не являющихся Маринетт.

Ох.

Внезапно в голове Марка все стало на свои места, и он понял произошедшее. Ну, не всё, он все ещё был смущён от осознания, что его чувства к Натаниэлю взаимны и они любят друг друга. Но зато он понял, почему Адриан ударил Натаниэля.

Бедный Адриан. Он до такой степени любил Маринетт, что даже врезал её фальшивому парню за её якобы разбитое сердце.

Марк бы посочувствовал Адриану, если бы не был так зол на него за удар Натаниэлю.

Ким выглядел ещё более смущённым. Натаниэль же таращился на Адриана. Адриан все ещё выглядел напряжённым.

— Маринетт и Натаниэль не встречаются, — вмешался Марк. — Они соврали об этом.

Он чувствовал, что тем самым предаёт доверие Маринетт, но он не хотел, чтобы Натаниэль снова получил в лицо из-за этой глупой лжи.

— Эй, неудачники, почему вы так шумите? Уже давно за полночь! — внезапно напряжение ночи нарушил голос Аликс. Словно она стояла возле их палатки.

— Ох, это… Паук, — ответил Натаниэль. Марк врал отвратно, но Натаниэль врал ещё хуже. Но видимо он прозвучал достаточно убедительно, так как Аликс спросила:

— Такой шум из-за крохи-паучка? Не могу поверить, что я дружу с трусами.

— Я не трус! — тут же отреагировал Ким.

— Ким? А ты что забыл в этой палатке? — удивилась Аликс.

— Адриан и Ким помогали нам убить паука, — отозвался Натаниэль. Эта ложь была принята положительно.

— Так вы убили его? Все хорошо?

— Нет, не убили, он сбежал. Насчёт второго же вопроса, Адриан… случайно врезал мне локтём в челюсть, так что я не в порядке.

Адриан врезал ему в челюсть, и при этом Натаниэль врал, чтобы защитить его. Марк не знал, любил ли он Натаниэля так сильно изначально или чувства разгорелись так сильно сейчас. Возможно оба варианта.

— Ребята, ну вы даёте! Я посмотрю, что у тебя с челюстью? Помнишь ведь, что я посещала курсы оказания первой медицинской помощи?

Натаниэль согласился с Аликс и последовал за ней на улицу из палатки.

— Знаете, что, я сдаюсь пытаться понять, что тут происходит. Спокойной ночи! — заявил Ким и вышел из палатки. Оставив Марка наедине с Адрианом.

— Что ты имел в виду, что Маринетт не встречается с Натаниэлем?

— Да именно это и имел в виду. Они не встречаются. Все это время они врали об этом, — объяснил Марк. — Не уверен, что я должен тебе это говорить, но я не позволю тебе бить Натаниэля из-за выдуманных отношений. Кроме того, не хочу, чтобы люди считали меня разлучником или кем-то подобным.

Марк скривился, говоря «разлучник», но он не мог подобрать другого подходящего по смыслу слова.

Адриан уставился на Марка со странным выражением лица.

— Марк, я… — Адриан запнулся на секунду. — Слушай, я уверен, что есть более тактичный способ сказать это, и возможно, кто-то другой, не я, смог бы подобрать его, но я думаю, что Натаниэль врёт тебе.

— Что? — теперь потерялся Марк.

— Он любит тебя, это очевидно. И поэтому он соврал тебе, сказав, что их отношения с Маринетт это фальшивка, так он мог…

— Натаниэль не говорил мне, что их отношения с Маринетт фальшивка, — перебил его Марк, он был терпеливым парнем, но Адриан мог вывести даже святого. — Это говорила Маринетт.

Теперь мозг Адриана ушёл в перезагрузку. Марк воспользовался шансом и продолжил говорить.

— Ты знаешь, какая ты задница, да? Ты ударил Натаниэля из-за ничего, и теперь пытаешься убедить меня, что Натаниэль двуличен. Тогда как Натаниэль врёт Аликс, лишь бы не очернять тебя в её глазах.

По крайней мере Адриан выглядел пристыженным.

— Думаю, я должен извиниться перед Натаниэлем, — признался он искренне.

— Согласен.

— Я извинюсь сегодня же, но можем мы вернуться к теме «Маринетт» на секунду?

Вздох.

Когда дело касалось Маринетт, Адриан тут же становился слепым. Маринетт страдала тем же. Марку стало интересно, почему эти двое все ещё не вместе.

— Так она сказала, что их с Натаниэлем отношения не настоящие? — спросил Адриан.

— Да, и у неё нет причин врать. На деле она всячески пыталась свести меня с Натаниэлем. А девушки обычно не сводят своих парней с кем-то ещё.

Адриан обдумывал его слова около секунды.

— Тогда почему она соврала мне? — так тихо спросил он, что внезапно Марку стало безумно жаль Адриана.

— Я правда не знаю, — признался Марк. — Мне она этого не говорила.

Адриан казался совсем растерянным, но тем не менее он пробормотал «Спасибо, что рассказал мне» самым грустным голосом, который Марк только слышал.

Марк не знал, что сказать. «Всегда пожалуйста» звучало не очень подходяще. Так что он промолчал.

Они услышали, как Натаниэль вернулся из палатки Аликс.

Марк понадеялся, что Адриан поторопится со своими извинениями и тут же вернётся в свою палатку, чтобы самому тем временем продолжить с Натаниэлем то, на чём их так грубо прервали.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Всю эту ночь Адриан не спал. Частично от того, что мучался чувством вины за то, что врезал Натаниэлю, даже после того, как извинился. Натаниэль конечно сказал, что он прощает его, но был ещё один вопрос, мучавший его мозг. «Почему Маринетт соврала ему?»

Почему она сказала ему, что встречается с Натаниэлем?

Она никогда не врала ему. Хорошо, она врала ему множество раз раньше, когда они были Ледибаг и Кот Нуар. Но это было необходимо для защиты их личностей. Но у неё не было причин врать об отношениях с Натаниэлем.

Адриан понимал, что ему должно было полегчать теперь, когда он узнал, что Маринетт и Натаниэль не встречались. Любовь его жизни не встречалась с парнем, с которым делила квартиру, Адриан должен был бы прыгать от радости. И он непременно попрыгает позже. Но прямо сейчас он не чувствовал реального облегчения.

На деле он чувствовал себя идиотом.

Он чувствовал себя преданным ею. Почему она солгала ему? Это был розыгрыш? Маринетт не была жестоким человеком, она была самой доброй из всех, кого он знал, и она не могла бы причинить ему боль специально. Но тогда почему она солгала ему?

Следующее утро Адриан чувствовал себя ходячим трупом. Он так и не поспал ночью, и его утро явно не было добрым.

Челюсть Натаниэля выглядела распухшей, и это вернуло чувство вины Адриану. Ещё хуже то, что, узнав об официальной версии, как Адриан случайно задел Натаниэля локтем, их друзья начали подшучивать над ними, не задумываясь, что он врезал ему намеренно.

Увидев же Маринетт, Адриана охватили противоречивые чувства, что он завис на время, распутывая все их:  
Облегчение от знания, что она не встречается с Натаниэлем.  
Злость за то, что она выставила его дураком.  
Смущение за то, что он так повёлся на это.  
Стыд за то, что он врезал в итоге Натаниэлю (пусть Маринетт и не знала этого).  
Бабочки в его желудке, потому что, не смотря на все это, он все ещё любил её.

Обычно Адриана притягивало к ней словно магнитом, но в это утро ему не хотелось быть рядом с ней. (Пусть она и выглядела словно богиня в пижаме). Ему нужно было время разобраться с мыслями прежде чем подойти к ней.

Когда полусонный Марк быстро поцеловал Натаниэля во время завтрака, то восторг Маринетт был громче всех остальных. Все тут же начали выпытывать подробности, пока Марк и Натаниэль пытались не умереть от смущения. Очевидно, вся их компания с нетерпением ждала дня, когда они наконец начнут встречаться.

Наблюдая за реакцией Маринетт на новость, что Марк и Натаниэль теперь встречаются, Адриан задумался, как он мог позволить себя убедить, что Маринетт встречалась с Натаниэлем. Это же было очевидно, как сильно она хотела видеть Натаниэля и Марка вместе.

Внезапно он вспомнил, что Маринетт сказала ему, что она все ещё была влюблена в парня, что любил её ещё, когда им было по четырнадцать.

Если это был не Натаниэль, то кто? Или это тоже было ложью?

Он не хотел сомневаться во всех словах Маринетт, но ему и не хотелось верить в то, что Маринетт была влюблена в другого парня. Но он должен был

— Это потрясающе! — проговорила Роуз, прыгая под руку с Милен и Маринетт. — Теперь почти все парочки, о которых я мечтала, соединились. Кроме одной, — последнее она произнесла, бросив многозначительный взгляд на Маринетт.

— Ох, брось это. Я же говорила тебе, у меня нет и шанса, — грустно отозвалась Маринетт.

— Ты ошибаешься, и рано или поздно ты поймёшь это, — сказала Роуз, и остальные девушки согласились с ней.

Это вполне отвечало на вопрос Адриана, здесь был кто-то ещё. Кто-то явно не Натаниэль, но с кем остальные девушки постоянно шипперили Маринетт.

Интересно, кто же это был.

Счастливый ублюдок.

А ещё ему было интересно, почему Маринетт солгала ему.

Остаток дня он избегал Маринетт. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Маринетт не знала, что именно произошло ночью в лагере, но утром все выглядело совсем иначе.

Марк и Натаниэль, обменивающиеся поцелуйчиками в течение завтрака, стали лучшим событием в этом году. Она знала, идея разделить вместе палатку не могла проиграть, уж она-то точно была экспертом в романтических комедиях и седзе манге.

Пусть ей так и не удалось выяснить всю историю воссоединения от Марка или Натаниэля, она все равно была счастлива видеть их вместе, и поэтому простила им эту секретность.

Но при этом начал себя странно вести Адриан. Он словно отдалился. Ей казалось, что он избегает её. Не то, чтобы он игнорировал её — когда она писала ему, он отвечал. Но он не писал ей первым и не пытался пригласить её куда-то и вежливо отказывался от её попыток вытащить его куда-то.

Сказать, что она беспокоилась, было бы преуменьшением.

Если бы рядом была Алья или Тикки, они бы посоветовали ей не спешить с выводами; возможно он просто занят.

Но у Маринетт была золотая олимпийская медаль по «принятию поспешных выводов».

Она не отрицала вариант, что он занят; просто она рассматривала все возможные объяснения последнему поведению Адриана. От «он был похищен пришельцами и заменён клоном» до «Он почему-то меня возненавидел».

И не один вариант её не устраивал.

Она даже задумалась, а не связано ли странное поведение Адриана после похода с ночёвкой с распухшей челюстью Натаниэля, но быстро отмела этот вариант. Они же просто пытались убить паука, и Адриан случайно задел Натаниэля. Ничего такого, что было бы связано с ней.

Что ж, если Адриан не собирался встречаться с ней, то и она не собиралась искать с ним встреч.

Но она бы солгала, сказав, что не скучает по своему котёнку.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

После их выпуска Хлоя стала больше времени проводить в Нью-Йорке со своей матерью. По своему возвращению в Париж, как раз спустя неделю после похода с ночёвкой, она пригласила Адриана на Чайную Вечеринку в её отеле. Где были бы только они двое.

Адриан никогда не фанател от Чайных Вечеринок Хлои. Когда они были маленькими, ему не нравилось сидеть на одном месте, распивая чаи, вместо того, чтобы поиграть. Когда они были подростками, ему не нравилось поведение Хлои, её презрение к каждому и усиленное внимание к нему.

Но с тех пор Хлоя сильно изменилась. Она выросла как личность. Она не оскорбляла более людей (хорошо, большую часть), а после того, как признала себя лесбиянкой, она перестала вешаться на Адриана.

И не пересекаясь с ней несколько месяцев, Адриан вынужден был признаться, что он даже скучал по ней. И впервые в своей жизни, когда он получил приглашение на Чайную Вечеринку Хлои, он был рад этому.

Но пусть годы и сделали Хлою менее злой, но оставили такой же поверхностной. Прошло всего пятнадцать минут Чайной Вечеринки, а Адриан уже знал всё, что купила Хлоя в Нью-Йорке.

Мыслями он вернулся к Маринетт.

С того похода с ночёвкой он всё думал, почему же она солгала ему, но лишь наталкивался на глухую стену. Он должен был с кем-то поговорить, но не знал с кем.

У него было не так уж и много друзей, с кем он мог бы это обсудить. Плагга рядом больше не было, Маринетт и так была причиной его замешательства, а больше друзей, с кем он мог бы обсудить ложь Маринетт, у него не было.

Технически он мог позвонить Нино или Алье в любое время, но он не хотел отвлекать их от учёбы ради такого повода. Кроме того, он был уверен, что Маринетт и Алья рассказывали друг другу все, так что разговор с Альей изначально было не хорошей идеей.

Хлоя была в середине рассказа о её новом маникюре, когда его осенило.

Хлоя была здесь.

Хлоя была его другом.

Хлоя не расскажет ничего Маринетт, как Алья.

Конечно, он сам называл Хлою поверхностной, поэтому слушать её советы следовало бы с сомнением, но по крайней мере она бы его выслушала.

— Эй, Хлоя, могу я задать тебе гипотетический вопрос?

— Конечно, — она потерялась от неожиданной смены разговора.

— Зачем девушке лгать о том, что у неё есть парень?

— Дюпен-Чен соврала тебе о том, что у неё есть парень?

— Это не о Маринетт, — выпалил он тут же, защищая её. — Это гипотетический вопрос!

Хлоя не выглядела убеждённой, но промолчала.

— Ей неловко быть влюблённой в тебя.

— Что? — такого Адриан точно не ждал.

— Гипотетически, если солгавшая тебе девушка была влюблена в тебя ещё с четырнадцати лет, но при этом постоянно заикалась и не смела признаться тебе в своих чувствах. Возможно недавно она (как раз после выпуска и прочего) убедила себя, что больше у неё нет шанса с тобой, так что она придумала себе парня, чтобы вызвать у тебя ревность или просто чтобы не выглядеть так жалко или оба варианта.

Адриан был поражён ответом Хлои.

Он хотел верить ей. Он правда хотел. Но он знал, что кое-что в словах Хлои было неправдой.

— Ты неправильно все поняла. Есть парень, влюблённый в девушку. И она уже ему отказывала. Так зачем ей лгать ему после о том, что у неё появился парень? Гипотетически говоря.

Хлоя выглядела потерянной, выслушав его. Она смотрела на него, словно у него выросла вторая голова, после чего ответила:

— Ну если всё так, то она скорее пытается отвязаться от придурка, который не знает слова «нет», — сказала Хлоя. — Мы, девушки, постоянно так делаем, постоянно есть идиоты, не понимающие, что они нам не интересны, так что проще выдумать себе парня или подружку.

А ещё Хлоя абсолютно не была тактичной, но чёрт! Её слова глубоко врезались в него.

Но тогда все было бы намного проще.

Маринетт было неудобно отвечать на его флирт, и поскольку он не понимал намёков, она сказала ему, что встречается с кем-то другим.

Он не прекращал флиртовать с ней с четырнадцати лет, неудивительно, что он так надоел Маринетт, что она выдумала отношения с Натаниэлем. Адриан скривился, вспоминая последние четыре года своей жизни.

Ему захотелось блевать.

Ему захотелось запереться у себя в спальне и никогда больше не выходить оттуда. Пока он не преодолеет смущение и боль.

Поезд его мыслей был прерван Хлоей.

— Это самый логичный вывод, если мы говорим о гипотетическом случае, — проговорила она. — Но если гипотеза не касается Дюпен-Чен и её выдуманного парня, то я вернусь к первоначальному ответу, она все ещё влюблена в тебя и не знает, как с этим сладить.

Разговор с Хлоей оказался бессмысленным, она лишь ещё больше его запутывала.

— Это не о Маринетт, — ответил он взволнованно. — Это просто случайная гипотетическая ситуация.

— Конечно.

— И даже если мы притворимся, что это о Маринетт, хоть это и не так, ты все равно не права, — сказал он, смотря в пол. — Она не любит меня.

— Сказал кто?

— Сказала Маринетт, она сказала мне, что влюблена в кого-то другого.

— Не мы ли установили тот факт, что её парень выдуман?

— Ок, во-первых, она не выдумала себе парня, она соврала, что встречается с тем, с кем на деле не встречалась, — пояснил он, с опозданием поняв свою ошибку.

— Итак, значит это о Дюпен-Чен. Я в шоке, — с каменным лицом сказала Хлоя.

Адриан знал, что он сам себя выдал, поэтому не стал настаивать на лжи и просто продолжил:

— Во-вторых, она сказала мне, что была влюблена в кого-то до того, как соврала о фальшивых отношениях с этим парнем.

Хлоя уставилась на него, как на абсолютного идиота.

— Ты безнадёжен, если хочешь ответов, так иди разговаривать с Дюпен-Чен лично. Желательно простыми короткими словами, чтобы избежать недопонимания.

Очевидно, это были её последние слова по этой теме, так как она тут же начала рассказывать о забавных местах, что она посетила.

Адриан знал, что Хлоя была права только в одной вещи — если он хочет ответов, то ему нужно поговорить напрямую с Маринетт.

Не на такой разговор он рассчитывал. Он знал, что его сердце не выдержит, узнав, что Маринетт правда солгала ему о своих отношениях с Натаниэлем, чтобы избавиться от внимания Адриана.

Но также он знал, что если он не спросит у неё, то он проживёт всю жизнь, гадая, действительно ли он так надоел ей.

Он решил поговорить с ней немедленно тем же вечером, пока у него было достаточно храбрости на это.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Маринетт любила придумывать одежду, на самом деле. И она не могла представить себя занятой чем-то ещё. Но даже учитывая это, её занятия порой были той ещё занозой в заднице. Учебный год только начался, а она уже была завалена домашкой.

Она была в середине кризиса, когда услышала стук в дверь.

Она не стала открывать, уверенная, что это была Мадам Бернард. У Натаниэля был ключ, Марк был с Натаниэлем, её родители были заняты огромным заказом на выходные, а Адриан избегал её. Следовательно, единственный человек, кто мог быть за дверью, это Мадам Бернард, и Маринетт определённо не хотела разговаривать с ней без крайней необходимости.

Гость постучался снова, так что Маринетт сдалась и открыла дверь. К её облегчению, вместо мадам Бернард там был Адриан.

— Привет, Маринетт, — сказал он. — Мадам Бернард чуть не запретила мне войти в здание. Она явно видела, что Натаниэль ушёл с Марком, и посчитала неуместным впускать к тебе парня, когда твой бойфренд не дома.

Во-первых, Мадам Бернард сумасшедшая.

Во-вторых, Адриан избегал её около недели, а теперь появился на пороге её дома, как ни в чём не бывало? Она хотела бы высказать ему всё, но беспокойство перевесило злость, когда она рассмотрела его как следует. У него под глазами появились мешки, и судя по взгляду, был готов рухнуть вниз в любой момент.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она его, как только они сели на диван.

— Да, конечно, — он мог обмануть кого-угодно своей модельной улыбкой, но Маринетт могла отличить, когда улыбка не трогала его глаз.

Он на самом деле выглядел нервным сидя рядом с ней. С грустью Маринетт вспомнила, как они обнимались на диване у её родителей дома и смотрели фильмы. В очередной раз ей захотелось узнать, что же она сделала не так, что он не захотел с ней больше встречаться.

— Есть кое-что, что я хотел бы узнать, — сказал он, глядя ей в глаза. Нечестно, и как ей вести с ним осознанный разговор, глядя в эти зелёные глаза? — И я хочу услышать от тебя только правду. 

Звучало серьёзно. Она хотела уже ответить «врала ли я тебе когда-нибудь?», но зная, что это совсем не так, она сказала иное.

— Хорошо.

— Это действительно неловко, и я не знаю, как лучше спросить, но я причиняю тебе неудобство?

Маринетт не знала, что именно Адриан хотел спросить, но ожидала она явно не это.

Так как она молчала, он продолжил.

— Не пытайся быть осторожной с моими чувствами, просто скажи правду, — настаивал он. — потому что если да, то я приношу свои глубочайшие сожаления.

Что?

— Я не думал, что тебе неудобно. Если ты скажешь, что тебе неловко из-за моего флирта, то я остановлюсь. Никаких больше прозвищ, я не буду больше вмешиваться в твоё личное пространство, я не буду отпускать флиртующих комментариев. Ничего более.

Это звучало ужасно.

Маринетт была сбита с толку происходящим, но продолжать это она не собиралась.

— Ты никогда не доставлял мне неудобств, — заявила Маринетт, растерянная темой разговора.

И эти слова словно вдохновили Адриана. Его плечи расслабились, и даже показалось, что мешки под глазами стали чуть меньше.

— Не доставляю?

— Нет, не доставляешь. Ты глупый кот. Откуда ты вообще это придумал?

— Я разговаривал с Хлоей, и она сказала, что ты соврала мне о своих отношениях с Натаниэлем, потому что хотела избавиться от нежелательного тебе внимания.

Адриан знал. Каким-то образом он узнал, что она соврала ему о Натаниэле.

Она не знала, как он узнал, что это ложь, но единственное, что она хотела сейчас, это провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, так это было унизительно. Но так же она была тронута тем, что перед тем, как прояснить все случившиеся, первым делом Адриан беспокоился о том, что он мог докучать ей.

Словно такое вообще могло произойти.

— Она прямо так и сказала?

— Ну не прямо так, это был её второй вариант. Её первый был — ты соврала потому что… Нет, это глупо, забей.

Не желая больше никакого недопонимания между ними, Маринетт ответила:

— Я соврала, потому что мне нужно было арендовать эту квартиру.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

После чайной вечеринки Адриан бросился в квартиру Маринетт, собрав всю оставшуюся у него храбрость.

Он обычно был весьма смелым молодым человеком, хоть иногда его смелость граничила с глупостью. Но его ужасал тот факт, что своим назойливым поведением он вынудил Маринетт выдумать себе парня.

И когда он наконец задал вопрос, съедающий его все это время заживо, он напрягся в ожидании ответа. И он точно не ожидал ответа, что она просто хотела снимать эту квартиру.

— Тебе нужно было арендовать эту квартиру? — повторил Адриан.

— Да. Потому очевидно же, что мужчина и женщина не могут делить вместе квартиру, если они не пара, потому что это провоцирует случайный секс, — отозвалась Маринетт, по её тону у Адриана сложилось впечатление, что она кого-то цитировала, и он даже догадывался кого.

— Мадам Бернард интересная женщина, — прокомментировал Адриан.

— Это не то слово, которым я бы её описала, — проворчала Маринетт.

— Итак, если я на этот раз понял правильно, ты сказала ей, что ты и Натаниэль типа пара, иначе бы она не сдала вам эту квартиру.

— Ну почти так, ты правильно сказал.

Адриан ощутил себя идиотом.

Эгоистичным идиотом.

Выяснив, что Маринетт солгала о своих отношениях, он тут же решил, что это из-за него. Но мир Маринетт не вращался вокруг него. Конечно, у неё была прекрасная (не связанная с ним) актуальная причина, чтобы притвориться девушкой Натаниэля. 

Он был смущён. Маринетт наверняка подумает, что он эгоцентричный придурок.

За исключением того, что она соврала ему. Она не врала никому о её отношениях с Натаниэлем, так почему она соврала ему? Если бы Марк не сказал ему правду, Адриан до сих пор бы считал, что Маринетт встречалась с Натаниэлем.

— Итак, я понимаю, почему ты соврала Мадам Бернард… — произнёс Адриан медленно. — Но почему ты соврала мне?

— Не я говорила тебе, что встречаюсь с Натаниэлем, а Мадам Бернард, — ответила Маринетт. — Сказать тебе правду при ней я не могла, а после ты так быстро ушёл, так что…

— Но это было недели назад, ты могла сказать мне правду после?

Внезапно в Маринетт проснулся интерес к ковру.

— Я думала, тебя это не волнует, и не видела повода прояснять ситуацию, — сказала она пряча от него свои глаза.

— Почему меня это не должно было волновать? — спросил он озадачено.

Он провёл последние несколько недель в своей личной версии ада, и она думала, что это его не волнует?

— А почему для тебя должно быть важным встречаюсь я с Натаниэлем или нет? — внезапно разозлилась Маринетт, и Адриан задумался, что же он сделал не так. — Ты уже отказал мне, прости уж, что посчитала неважным информировать тебя о своих отношениях.

Адриан знал все эти слова, но не мог понять их смысла.

— Когда я отказал тебе? — спросил он, уверенный, что никогда бы не сделал это в здравом разуме.

— Несколько недель назад, когда мы сидели у меня на диванчике и искали квартиру для съёма.

В тот день, когда она сказала ему, что влюблена в другого парня. Адриану показалось, что у каждого из них свои воспоминания о том разговоре.

— Мои воспоминания о том дне отличаются от твоих. Потому что как я помню, это ТЫ отказала мне. 

— Как я отказала тебе? — Маринетт выглядела на удивление расстроенной. — Я сказала тебе, что я была влюблена в тебя, и ты сказал мне, что двигаешься вперёд, а теперь ты обыгрываешь это как я отказала тебе?

И после этих слов мир словно замер.

Адриан был рад, что сидит в этот момент, потому что внезапно у него закружилась голова.

Он хотел убедиться, что он понял её правильно.

— Ты говорила обо мне? — спросил он, его голос прозвучал много выше, чем обычно.

Маринетт не ответила, не сводя взгляда от ковра.

— Пожалуйста, Багинетт, я не очень хорош во всем этом, и я не хочу очередного недопонимания, — умолял её Адриан, казалось, старое прозвище смягчило Маринетт. — Просто скажи мне, парень, о котором ты тогда говорила, это был я?

Она кивнула пунцовым лицом.

Мозг Адриана остановил работу. А рту пришлось работать за двоих.

— Я люблю тебя тоже! — отозвался Адриан, не задумываясь. — Я люблю тебя, я любил тебя с четырнадцати лет и никого более.

— Но ты сказал мне, что перерос это? — спросила она, наконец посмотрев на него.

— Я и не думал, что ты говорила обо мне, — ответил он честно. — Я идиот.

Он надеялся, что она опровергнет его последние слова, но вместо этого она сказала.

—Да, но я все равно люблю тебя.

Слишком резко её губы оказались на его. Сложно было сказать, кто кого поцеловал первым, да и не важно было это. Они целовались. Пусть это был не первый их поцелуй, но это был первый поцелуй, который он точно не собирался после стирать из памяти. Ну по крайней мере, он надеялся, хотя с уходом Бражника пропала и такая возможность.

Он просто хотел сохранить в уголке разума каждую деталь этого поцелуя, нежная рука Маринетт поверх его, нежные губы Маринетт, её вкус, её запах.

Он не был уверен, длилось это несколько дней или мгновений, но, когда они отпустили друг друга, весь его мир изменился.

— Я тоже люблю тебя с четырнадцати лет, — сказала Маринетт, укладывая голову ему на плечо. — Ты единственный парень, которого я когда-либо любила…

— Когда мы были моложе, ты говорила о другом парне. Что с ним? — Адриан не хотел ей ничего предъявлять. Он просто был смущён. Возможно она была влюблена в другого, но не любила его. Это же совершенно разные вещи

— Я была в него влюблена, но после влюбилась в своего напарника, — ответила Маринетт. — И это сбило меня с толку.

Адриан ценил её честность. Мысль о её влюблённости в другого парня раздражала, но это было давно и в итоге она выбрала его, так что Адриан мог бы с этим жить.

— Представь же моё удивление, когда обнаружилось, что они были одним и тем же человеком.

Адриан взглянул на неё внимательно. Маринетт улыбнулась ему, и он улыбнулся ей.

— Я могу представить, — сказал он. — Я был влюблён в свою напарницу с первой нашей встречи, но после у меня появились чувства к моей лучшей подруге, и выяснилось, что они были одной и той же потрясающей девушкой все это время.

Маринетт снова покраснела. Выглядела она потрясающе.

— И мы могли бы все это время быть вместе, — призналась Маринетт. — Мы пара идиотов.

— Пара, да, — согласился Адриан. — Но мы вполне можем нагнать утраченное время обнимашек.

Они поцеловались снова.

И ещё раз.

И ещё раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бонус 1: Натаниэль и Марк обнаружили Маринетт и Адриана целующимися, и Марк в шутку предложил Натаниэлю врезать Адриану и разрушить их момент в качестве компенсации за то, что Адриан ударил его. Хоть Маринетт впервые узнала правду об ударе, она не была изумлена.
> 
> Бонус 2: Пару недель спустя Мадам Бернард застукала Маринетт, страстно целующую Адриана в коридоре. Она бросилась в квартиру, чтобы доложить Натаниэлю, но там увидела, как он прижимал к себе Марка. В итоге она обвинила их в том, что они свингеры, и выгнала из квартиры. Теперь они делят квартиру вчетвером.
> 
> Спасибо Bluejay за помощь бетой.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание от Автора: он не является англоязычным автором, поэтому очень благодарен своим бетам Bluejay and Slkworm за их вычитку текста.
> 
> Примечание от Переводчика: здесь так часто пишется имя Натаниэля, что к концу третьей главы я его возненавидел, ей-Богу.


End file.
